Berserk Crossover Ideas
by Devilboy101
Summary: Great ideas for the berserk crossover. Just wanted to fill that paticular area, and would like writers help to do so. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello readers, your were probobly were thinking of reading a story or so, but sadly it's not that. Hear me out before you click back, it may not be a story you were hoping to read, but if you like making Fanfiction, then keep reading, or if you know great writers on this site, then tell them about this one. As you probobly know, I'm not that good of a writer, but instead have intersting ideas, if you read some of my stories, you would know what I ment.**_

_**Well to get back on point, my main idea for this is to tell people of possible crossovers that people may like to write, if so make sure credit is due. Just making a quick point, but if you're interested and have already started, just PM me, I would like to know about it.**_

_**Thanks.**_

**Crossovers:****_ With Berserk_**

Game of thrones/Berserk:

Many possible ideas just came to mine uh. Guts being in the land of Fire and Ice. The main idea is that Guts is born in Weseros, either as a Stark (If so, then he must be the son of Eddard Stark, the oldest BTW, he must have his Berserk Armor: It's badass! This also includes Dragonslayer), Baratheon (Son of King Robert and Cersei, the actual real son of them, and the next in line. Robert must send his son to the Stark's to learn to rule. After a number of years, must give Guts an ancient family Hairloom, as a good sign of faith "Berserk Armor", also add the Dragonslayer too!), or he was just born from the people themselfs. (But is loyal to the Starks...theirs a theme going on here. JUST ADD THE F'ING BERERK ARMOR!)

Guts must partake in the Turnament, and fight the Mountin.(Both must be equally match in strength, but speed is a differnt matter) If Guts is a Baratheon he must care for his family...Sep Joffery(BASH HIM TO HELL &amp; BACK...TWICE). He must care for his mother deeply, and be hateful towards his father, for the treatment of his mother(He's a slight mother's boy, SO WHAT!) He's love both of his uncle's, and all of his siblings. (Both Roberts Bastards included). He is on great terms with the Stark's, who he thinks as a second family, he even offers Jon Snow a place with him in the Court as his squire.(Better then the Nights Watch if you tell me) He holds their motto above both his family's.

On the other hand, if he is a Stark, he's everything above, sep for he hates the Lannisters(Sep for Tyrion)...mostly on Joffery though(BASH HIM!) He actually likes Tyrion, the only Lannister he would never harm, he dislikes Jaime(Just for being an ass though), he does at first hate Cersei(Just for being a cold hearted bitch, but she warms up to him)

If he is part of the common folk, then he is to be introduce during the turnament, against everyone and the Mountin. He is to wear his Berserk Armor, and have his Dragonslayer.

Pairings:

Guts/Cersei(Common folk)

Guts/Daenery(Common folk/Stark/Baratheon

Guts/Brienne(Common folk)

Guts/Myrcella(Common folk/Stark)

Guts/Missandei(Common folk/Stark/Baratheon)

Guts/Margaery(Common folk/Baratheon)

Guts/Harem(All above/more-CF/B/S)

Well the story is in yours write how ever you want and the pairings are yours to decide, just make a story, please. For Fanfiction need more berserk Crossovers!

Thanks for reading.

* * *

Berserk/HighSchool DxD:

The story starts with Guts fighting the Godhand, who sent Him into a diffent dimenson. Sent to this new dimension as a teenager, the berserer armor becoming a sacred gear. He is turn into a devil by rais into a knight. His sword will be Dragonslayer.(Must follow story line)

pairings:

Guts/Rais

Guts/Aneko

Guts/Asia

Guts/Casca(she is sent with him)

* * *

Berserk/Wonder Woman the animated movie-2009:

Yep i'm going there people. One I think this sound interesting, two I would love to see Guts tare off Ares a new asshole(Both Mataphoricly, and quite literallyXD) possible insperation...Look up Ben Wonder...you'll know what I mean when you read it.

But offically, Guts is sent to the DC univers after he witness Casca being killed by Femto, who then with the help of the other four, sent him to a new dimension. When there, is inflouence by Ares pressence on the island, his Berserk armor turns on, and he battles his way to Ares through the Amazons. Without killing them.

Or if you want to go a diffent way, then why not start where the movie begained, with Hippolyat and her Amazons fighting Ares's army. Guts is sent the same way as the first idea, he see Thrax killing amazons left and right, and was about to kill an Amazon, that looked like Casca, and thus acted and made Thrax squeel like a pig.

You get the idea, I believe.

Pairings:

Guts/Diana-Wonder Woman(Oviously)

Guts/Hippolyta(Who knows where this will go)

Guts/Alexa(Her life in the movie was short lived)

Guts/Persephone(The Amazon, not the goddess of spring)

Guts/Artimis(I just think this paring would be good, considering the people.-The most scariest man alive, and the red headed she devil herself...o_o, I just scared even myself...not good.)

* * *

Berserk/Percy Jackson, and the Olympians:

Ok, I'll amit even I just came up with this sh#t, but it sounded good, and you can go in multiple directions with this.

Guts is either the son of...Hades/Pluto, no other greek/roman god can be his parents. I'm getting this, because of the way he was birthed...from his hanged, dead mother...so yeah.

Or dimensional travel...your choice.

Pairings:

You descide.

* * *

Berserk/Naruto:

People, we need more of this, right here. The crossover between these two are great, we just need more vararity between these two.

The main idea is either Naruto is sent to the berserk universe via demensional Justsu, to become either a friend/ or father to Guts, then joins the band of the Hawk with him. He must not trust Griffith, at all. he will be apart of the Eclips, its ending is up to you.

Or

Guts is sent to the narutoVers via Griffith sending him there. He is sealed with Kyubi, within Naruto. Adapting Naruto at age five, after a herendous beating from the villigers and Shinobi. he trains Naruto in all that he knows, giving him both the Berserker Armor and Dragonslayer(Well he first blade, until the two year arc)

Or even

Guts is sent to the Narutovers, stops a mob beating a child, and Adopts (Naruto) Said child, and trains him in his ways.


	2. Berserk Idea 2

**Welcome to the second ideas for a berserk Crossovers. I feel in my last chapter that I didn't go over on why I'm doing this, well I'm doing this because we need ore crossover of a berserk/Whatever else. Because if you look at Berserk's crossover list, you'll notice that it doesn't have a lot of crossovers, and well I would like to remedy that. That is most of my reasons on why, though it's mostly because the berserk universe is a very entertaining manga(sep when it got to the eclipse part, I down right cried on that one.) Well enough of me talking lets get to the ideas.**

**Berserk/Spawn crossovers****:**

1\. While during the eclipse Guts is offered a deal, kill everything in the abyss and save Casca for his soul, or die like a stuff pig. Not really a hard choice, for Guts, but is the price worth it...Hell yeah! Guts becomes Spawn! (One shot)

Pairing:

Guts/Casca

2\. Leetha of the seventh house of K is transported to the Berserk universe, and bonds with a young Guts. During his journey from one battlefield to the next, it has helped Guts survive his ordeals, giving him the strength needed to do so, while feeding off of all the sin of others. While during the Eclips, Leetha emerges to change the history of the Berserk Universe.

Guts/Casca

**Berserk/Naruto:**** Version 2.0**

Banish from konoha, Naruto decides to travel around the world, while traveling through the ocean Naruto is ship wrecked in the kingdom of Midland during the one houndred year war, where he meets Guts, and decides to travel with him during his travels as a mercenary. Following canon , Naruto and Guts meets the band of the Hawk, but instead of Guts fighting Griffith, it is Naruto who fights him. RinniganNaruto.

Pairing:

Guts/Casca(Will not budge what so ever)

Naruto/Farnese

**Well folks that's all I could come up with, sorry, I'll try to do better net time, just give me time.**


End file.
